


Dean's Secret

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a supportive boyfriend, Dean in Panties, M/M, Victoria's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to shop at Victoria's Secret. Not only does he feel unashamed there, but he actually feels confident because everyone, employees and customers alike, always assumes he's shopping for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my mind at four in the morning.
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Dean loves to shop at Victoria's Secret. Not only does he feel unashamed there, but he actually feels confident because everyone, employees and customers alike, always assumes he's shopping for his girlfriend. 

The other women there always smile coyly at him, no doubt jealous of whatever pretty little thing Dean must have waiting for him at home. 

He sees it in the looks all the employees give each other, overhears it once in the chatter that usually trails off every time he gets near them. They're surprised at how often Dean visits, at how often he treats the lady in his life to new lingerie. "They must have a really great sex life," the women conclude.

So when, one day, Cas accompanies him to the store, the two of them walking hand in hand among the displays of panties, the employees are shocked into silence. Their faces are contorted, the confused look they throw the couple's way fighting with the welcoming face they desperately try to pull. 

It feels like the other shoppers are staring a hole into Dean and Cas' skin.

But Cas doesn't seem to be paying any of that attention. He spots a pair of blue panties trimmed with black lace and, grabbing it, asks one of the girls working there if they have it in a bigger size, "for my boyfriend." Dean blushes bright pink when Cas gestures to him. The girl nods and disappears in the back. 

Later, when Dean and Cas get home, panties delicately wrapped up in light pink tissue paper in a bright pink bag, Dean is shaking from the whole experience. Cas shows him just how proud of him he is.


End file.
